


Kuroo's Birthday Adventure (With His Loving Partners)

by sunny_seize



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Smut, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Butt Plugs, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Kuroo Tetsurou in Lingerie, Kuroo Tetsurou in Love, Kuroo Tetsurou's Birthday, Lingerie, Multi, Nipples, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Soft sex, Teasing, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Kozume Kenma, beefy men in lingerie, that's a tag omg that's so soft i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/pseuds/sunny_seize
Summary: Kuroo wakes up in the best way possible on his birthday, only to have to spend the day out and about in Tokyo. From grabbing an early lunch with Bokuto to reading in the park with Akaashi to having a waterside picnic with Kenma, what else do his partners have in store for his birthday?PWP, smut, soft, Kuroo is in Love
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 234





	Kuroo's Birthday Adventure (With His Loving Partners)

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags please <3
> 
> Happy birthday, Kuroo~

A throaty groan left Kuroo’s lips as the wet heat surrounding him drew back. Hazed eyes glanced down and saw golden orbs reflected back at him. A lazy smile curled his lips as he reached out to thread a hand through Bokuto’s hair. It was soft, not gelled up, and it slipped through his fingers like silk.

More pleasure assaulted him as Bokuto hummed and swallowed him back down. Kuroo’s breathing came in short, breathy exhales as he reached his peak.

A hand sliding up his side and over his chest drew his attention to the man beside him. Akaashi dragged his fingertips across Kuroo’s chest, circling his nipples before giving each one a light pinch. The sensations were too much, and Kuroo tipped over the edge.

When his mind cleared momentarily from the pleasure, Kenma drew him in for a kiss.

Back down to earth, Kuroo smiled at all of his partners. “G’morning.”

His eyes flicked to the bedside table and saw that it was past midnight but nowhere near morning.

“Happy birthday, Tetsurou.”

He grinned at their greetings and sat up, intent to give each of his partners a hug. They each pulled him into a separate hug before they all came in for a group hug at the end.

“What a way to wake up.”

Bokuto laughed and pulled Kuroo in for a kiss. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders and felt Akaashi’s hand slide through his hair. Kenma’s presence warmed his side, and Kuroo felt utterly surrounded. He felt loved.

He slid his arms down Bokuto’s front to help him with what was probably an erection but was stopped by Akaashi’s hands on his arms. Bokuto pulled back from the kiss and grinned at Kuroo’s look of confusion.

“I just wanted to wake you up with a blowjob! But we have a lot planned for today, so we need to sleep!”

Kuroo glanced at Akaashi and Kenma, but both of them looked as serious as Bokuto sounded. Which was actually very serious.

“Well, alright…”

Bokuto leaned in for another quick peck. “Don’t worry. You’ll be able to pay me back later.” A wink ended his sentence, and Kuroo felt a grin form on his own face.

“Thanks, Kou.”

The four arranged themselves back on their bed. Bokuto curled up around Kuroo, Akaashi curled up around Bokuto, and Kuroo hugged Kenma to him. When they were all comfortably adjusted, they fell back asleep.

A few hours later, Kuroo blinked his eyes open to find himself alone in bed with the sun streaming in through the window.

Kuroo was confused.

He looked around the bedroom and found himself completely alone, but he noticed a piece of paper laying on the pillow beside him. He frowned, but he opened the paper.

Inside, there was a note with Bokuto’s messy scrawl.

“Bro! Love of my life! You put the ROMANCE in bromance, so meet me at our favorite noodle shop by 10:30. By the way, this was Akaashi’s idea. He wanted you to have to work for your birthday presents, and Kenma agreed, so I went along with it because they told me I could be your first present <3 SEE YOU SOON TETSU!!”

Kuroo laughed at the exuberant handwriting of Bokuto. Even now, in their late twenties, Kuroo found Bokuto’s energy and presence alluring. He folded the note and slipped it into the bedside drawer before standing up.

He stretched out his back, legs, and arms before heading to the shower. When he got in the bathroom, he discovered a second note; this time with a box.

Starting to smile, he picked up and read the note. All it said in Kenma’s barely legible handwriting was, “Wear this.”

Curious, Kuroo opened the box only to have all of his blood rush south. Looks like his shower was going to be a long one.

Stepping into the shower, Kuroo took his time cleaning himself thoroughly. He almost got off once, but he stopped himself before tipping over the edge. He wanted to save his orgasms for his devious, loving partners.

After drying off, he attempted to style his hair. In the end, he let it fluff up how it wanted. It wasn’t like his partners didn’t know about his perpetual bedhead anyway.

He turned back to the box. His thorough cleaning had been for more than just working himself up. A new plug was in the box, along with some lingerie.

Kuroo felt heat rush through him as he grabbed the lube and made sure he was still slick enough to slide the plug home. It felt longer than their usual plugs, and it had an interesting design on the flared end. Regardless, he made sure it fit comfortably before washing his hands.

Now for the lingerie.

Kuroo wasn’t one who wore lingerie outside the bedroom often. That was often Kenma’s trick, letting their boyfriends reach underneath their hoodies or sweatpants to find a sexy surprise. It was one thing Kuroo loved about them.

Thinking that they were probably the one who picked this out for Kuroo made love swell up in Kuroo’s chest, threatening to overwhelm him. He really loved every one of his partners. They would all call him a sap, but Kuroo couldn’t help it. He loved them all a lot.

Brushing away the overwhelming emotions, Kuroo took a couple deep breathes before pulling out the lingerie pieces one by one. A blush lit Kuroo’s cheeks as he noticed that one item was indeed a lace collar with a small bell attached to it.

The set was navy in color, and it would contrast with his skin nicely. Kuroo had no idea how Kenma managed to find lacy boxers in his size, but they did. The boxers had a conveniently placed opening in the back, so he slipped those on and adjusted himself to make sure everything fit and was in the right place.

The lace looked nice against his skin.

Next, he picked up the garter belt and thigh high stockings. The stockings were sheer but had lace lined at the tops of them. Fuck, but if Kenma was trying to kill him, they were doing a damned good job.

Kuroo slipped on the stockings and the belt before turning to the collar. White silk lay in the middle of the lace, and the bell was small and silver. Kuroo breathed in deep before picking it up. He carefully put it on and adjusted it so the bell lay just below his Adam’s apple.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he could feel desire pool low in his belly. Kenma made a good choice with the boxers. There was a gap of skin between the tops of the stockings and the bottom of the boxers that would surely drive his partners a little crazy. Kuroo almost wished he had a bralette to go with it. He wanted to show himself off to his partners. He wanted them to see him like this. A smile flashed on his face – really more of a grin, a teasing smirk.

His phone lit up with a notification. It was 10:00 am, and he needed to leave if he was going to get to the noodle shop on time.

Slipping on a casual black button up, suit jacket, and slacks, Kuroo was looking forward to see Bokuto’s reaction when he got under his clothes.

At the noodle shop, Kuroo saw Bokuto standing outside on his phone. When Kuroo called to him, Bokuto looked up with a bright grin on his face. “Tetsu! Let’s eat!”

Before going inside, Bokuto wrapped his arm around Kuroo’s waist and pulled him in for an absolutely sinful kiss. Kuroo groaned into it before Bokuto pulled away and growled quietly. “I can feel the belt underneath your clothes, Tetsu.”

Kuroo’s face lit with a blush at the gravel in Bokuto’s voice. He sounded really turned on, and it reminded Kuroo that he’d worked himself up earlier. He shouldn’t have worn slacks. Moving his hand to discretely hide his growing problem, he followed Bokuto into the noodle shop.

They were seated in the back after they gave their orders, and Bokuto started playing footsie with him under the table. Kuroo’s face lit with a grin as he avoided Bokuto’s attempts at kicking him. Then, he trapped one of Bokuto’s legs between his own.

Bokuto directed a blinding smile at him. “How was your second gift?”

Kuroo lit with a blush again. He swallowed and reached up to unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt. Bokuto’s grin was positively feral as the collar and bell were revealed. “Want to leave it like that?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened, but he slowly nodded his head. The look in Bokuto’s eyes convinced him.

The server called for their orders, and Bokuto was gracious enough to get up and grab their bowels.

They ate quickly, but Kuroo was facing the rest of the restaurant while Bokuto was facing Kuroo and the wall. Kuroo’s breathing picked up every time another person walked into the noodle shop and turned toward them. None seemed to notice Kuroo’s open shirt revealing what was underneath.

He didn’t think he could be more excited.

Bokuto talked while Kuroo tried to will himself not to climb Bokuto like a tree. They were in public. It wouldn’t be appropriate.

That feat was made more difficult when Bokuto’s foot started rubbing Kuroo’s leg. At first, it was innocent. As Kuroo ate, it became less so.

By the time Kuroo was finished with his noodles and was ready to drink his broth, Bokuto’s ankle was rubbing on the outside of Kuroo’s thigh. Kuroo’s problem was becoming more prominent.

“Kou…”

Bokuto looked up from his bowl, a few noodles hanging from his mouth. He slurped them up before asking, “Yeah?”

Kuroo chuckled at Bokuto’s mumble, but he knew he was doing this intentionally. Bokuto’s foot pressed further into Kuroo’s thigh before retreating as Bokuto finished his meal. Kuroo finished his broth quickly before Bokuto paid for them, and they left in a hurry.

Outside of the restaurant, Bokuto pulled Kuroo in the alleyway. Kuroo raised an eyebrow as Bokuto pushed him up against the building.

Bokuto’s body pressed into Kuroo’s, and his mouth dropped to Kuroo’s ear. “You look so fucking sexy in that collar, Kuroo. I want to hear that bell ring. Will you let me?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened, but he nodded and dropped down. His back stayed pressed against the wall. He didn’t want to dirty his suit pants, so he remained crouching as he fumbled Bokuto’s zipper down.

Bokuto had been dressed in jeans and a hoodie, and Kuroo could imagine his relief at relieving the pressure on his erection. His hands slid from the front of Bokuto’s pants to his thighs and gripped him tight.

He licked his lips before leaning in and taking Bokuto into his mouth. His tongue laved at Bokuto’s skin, getting him nice and wet before Kuroo pulled back. He gave special attention to the tip and looked up at Bokuto as he did so.

A jolt of heat shot through Kuroo when he discovered Bokuto filming him. Naturally, filming has been discussed, and Kuroo was all for it. Especially when two or three of them were together without the others. Kuroo always liked watching the videos with everyone to re-live and re-enact some of the scenes.

Kuroo made sure to stick his tongue out while he licked over Bokuto and _fuck,_ he couldn’t wait to see what that looked like later.

Pulling back more, Kuroo asked, “D’you want to fuck my mouth?”

A shiver ran through Bokuto at Kuroo’s wrecked voice, and Bokuto put the phone away. He braced a hand on the wall behind Kuroo and took himself in hand. He guided his cock to Kuroo’s mouth, and Kuroo breathed a hot rush of air over Bokuto. He opened more to take Bokuto inside, and Bokuto’s hand slid from his cheek into his hair.

Kuroo relaxed his jaw and let Bokuto take over. The slide wasn’t doing much for Kuroo, but knowing they could get caught at any moment was definitely doing something. Then, Bokuto started thrusting deeper, and Kuroo heard the distinct tinkling of a bell.

His eyes opened wide as he looked up at Bokuto. Bokuto’s mouth was dropped open, and when he met Kuroo’s eyes, he licked his lips and grinned. “Told ya I wanted to make the bell ring.”

Kuroo closed his eyes again, and his hands gripped Bokuto’s thighs tighter. All he could hear was the wet noises of Bokuto sliding in and out of him and that damned bell tinkling in his ears. He knew it probably wasn’t loud enough for someone to come investigate, but _fuck,_ it was reminding him with every jingle that someone very well _could._

He felt himself grow tighter in his boxers, and he clenched down on the plug. He was so horny, letting Bokuto use him like this, paying Bokuto back for the morning wake up blowjob. Kuroo wanted to take himself in hand, but he waited until he heard Bokuto’s tell-tale grunts that signaled he was close.

The hand Bokuto had wrapped in Kuroo’s hair slid down to cup his cheek as Bokuto slurred out, “’m close.”

Kuroo tried suckling, then Bokuto was shooting off down his throat. As he road his orgasm out, Kuroo’s eyes closed, and he basked in the euphoria of being used like this.

Hands pulled Kuroo up, and Kuroo blinked his eyes open to look at Bokuto. A grin shown on Bokuto’s face before he kissed him, licking into his mouth as his hands slid up Kuroo’s back and around his front to thumb at his nipples.

A groan escaped, and Bokuto chuckled. He brushed his thumbs over Kuroo a few more times before pulling away. His eyes focused on Kuroo’s chest, and he mumbled, “ _Fuck_.”

Kuroo glanced down and saw that he probably should have worn an undershirt. His slacks were still taut over his tented erection, and now his nipples were standing out against his shirt. Kuroo whimpered and he clenched down on the plug again, only making himself more desperate.

Bokuto chuckled again and dug in his pocket, only to hand Kuroo another note. “For you, Tetsu. Good luck.”

Kuroo’s mouth dropped open as Bokuto sashayed away from him. What the fuck?

He looked down at the paper and unfolded it. Inside was Akaashi’s precise script. “After Koutarou thoroughly turns you on, meet me at the park. The one where we like to read. I’ll be waiting.”

Kuroo gulped, which reminded him of the bell and his very debauched appearance. How the hell was he supposed to trapeze through the city and a park looking like he did? Sighing, Kuroo ran a hand through his hair to tame it slightly from Bokuto messing it up. He took a few deep breathes to calm down then fixed his pants, shirt, and suit jacket. At least he looked more presentable now.

Walking through the few city blocks it took to get to the park, Kuroo was keenly aware that he was still wearing a plug and lingerie under his clothes. It was exciting. He was constantly being reminded of it, and it was doing it for him. He had no idea he had this kink before today. Now that he knew, he was hoping to incorporate more stuff like this in.

Maybe he’d ask Kenma to help plan something. They’d know what to do.

Kuroo arrived at the park, and he set out for the pond that Akaashi and he favored when they came here to relax. Sure enough, Akaashi was sitting on a bench, reading away.

Kuroo sauntered up to him and grinned. “Come here often?”

Akaashi looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “I expected you here 20 minutes ago. Have trouble calming down?”

Kuroo breathed out a quiet laugh. “I didn’t expect to like this as much as I am. That definitely has something to do with it.”

Akaashi’s expression softened. “That’s forgivable. But only because it’s your birthday.”

A smile was brought to Kuroo’s face. “Thank you, Keiji.”

Akaashi nodded and turned away to dig through the bookbag he had sitting next to him. He handed Kuroo a giftwrapped copy of Kuroo’s favorite poetry book. It was an original, signed copy. Surprise lit his features as he looked up at Akaashi after unwrapping it.

“Keiji…”

Akaashi smiled at him. “Happy birthday, again, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo smiled and pulled Akaashi into a kiss. He let Akaashi take it over, but Akaashi pulled back fairly quickly. “Read. I have things planned for you.”

Kuroo chuckled, but he followed instructions. He cracked open the book on poetry and found a note written by all three of his partners.

“To Tetsurou,

Hey Tetsu! Keiji picked out the book. I know it’s a favorite of yours, so I hope you like re-reading it! You can read it out loud to me if you want! That would be fun! Love you! – Koutarou

Hey Kuro. Keiji, Bokuto, and I each picked out a gift for your birthday. I hope you like Keiji’s. Mine and Bokuto’s will be coming later. Love you. – Kenma

Hi Tetsu-kun. I hope you enjoy this present as much as you have enjoyed any past books gifted to you. This book holds a special place in my heart because of you, and I am happy that we are able to share our love of literature with each other. Love you. – Keiji”

Kuroo’s eyesight was blurring as tears gathered in his eyes. He sniffled quietly, but Akaashi still heard him. An arm wrapped around Kuroo’s shoulders and gentle fingers rubbed his arm. “Honestly, what are we going to do with you?”

Kuroo shook his head and hid in Akaashi’s neck. “Thank you, Keiji.”

A hum left Akaashi’s throat, but he pulled Kuroo closer to him. The hand that was rubbing his arm slipped under his arm to wrap around his torso, and Kuroo’s breathing hitched when Akaashi brushed at a nipple.

“Keiji?”

“Hmm?”

“Here? At the park? There’s children around!”

Akaashi laughed low in his throat. “Don’t worry, Tetsurou. They’re all still in school. It’s early enough in the day, but I was thinking of moving this somewhere a little more private.”

Kuroo hummed in acknowledgment, and he let Akaashi continue doing what he was doing.

Akaashi’s other hand came up and took the book from Kuroo’s hands. He put it back in the bookbag before focusing his attention on Kuroo again. “Okay. I think I want to tease you. Can you hold off on an orgasm though?”

Kuroo’s bottom lip quivered. “I don’t know. I haven’t gotten off since Bokuto woke me up, and now I’m so damned sensitive and aware that I might without meaning too.”

Akaashi hummed in acknowledgement before reaching out to cup Kuroo’s cheek. “You’ll be fine.”

Kuroo nodded as Akaashi removed Kuroo’s suit jacket from him. Kuroo helped, then Akaashi pulled him up to stand. He grabbed his hand and led him further into a denser area in the park where there were more trees, bringing Kuroo’s jacket and Akaashi’s bookbag with them.

Akaashi stopped abruptly in front of Kuroo and turned around. He placed his bookbag on the ground, took Kuroo’s jacket from him and placed it on the bookbag, then stepped forward into Kuroo’s space causing him to back up against a tree they stopped in front of.

Kuroo’s breathing hitched as Akaashi leaned forward and ghosted his lips over Kuroo’s. Akaashi’s tongue darted out to lick Kuroo’s bottom lip as his hands came up and grasped Kuroo’s hips. His thumbs traced light circles, and Kuroo was so damned focused on them he didn’t react much when Akaashi started kissing him.

Kuroo opened his mouth and let Akaashi have his way with him. He slid his own hands up Akaashi’s back and griped at his shoulder blades. That earned him a hum as Akaashi started kissing down his jaw and nuzzling his neck.

Akaashi’s hands slid up Kuroo’s sides, threatening to tickle but firm enough that it didn’t.

His thumbs brushed over Kuroo’s nipples again before he started unbuttoning Kuroo’s shirt. Akaashi lapped at his Adam’s apple when the first button was undone, and then Kuroo heard a tinkling noise.

That damned bell.

Kuroo felt Akaashi’s smile against his skin. “I like that, Tetsu.”

A whimper emerged from Kuroo, who couldn’t do much more than press his hands more firmly against Akaashi.

Akaashi gave him a light bite before moving down to his collarbone, hands opening the shirt all of the way down.

Then, it was skin against skin as Akaashi’s hands slipped underneath Kuroo’s shirt and started tracing patterns all around his skin. He brushed his nipples more than a few times, and it always left Kuroo clenching down on the plug. Moans escaped him as Akaashi’s tongue found its way to his nipples.

Akaashi’s hands trailed down to grasp at Kuroo’s hips, so Akaashi certainly noticed Kuroo’s not so subtle thrust forward.

A chuckle escaped Akaashi, and he bit down lightly. Kuroo whimpered, “Keiji, fuck!”

Akaashi pulled away, and Kuroo whimpered at the loss. Kuroo watched through dazed eyes as Akaashi pulled out a travel-sized bottle of lube and a washcloth from his bookbag.

“What?”

Akaashi just crouched down in front of Kuroo. “Just reapplying a little so you don’t get uncomfortable.”

He opened Kuroo’s pants and wrapped his hands around Kuroo’s hips to find the opening in the back of Kuroo’s boxers.

Kuroo gasped when Akaashi spread him open, and he whimpered when Akaashi purred, “You look so good lace, Tetsu. We should have you wear these more.”

“Keiji, please—” Kuroo was cut off as his breathing hitched. Akaashi had found the plug and was turning it slowly. A pleased hum left Akaashi’s throat. He pulled it out slightly before pushing it back in. He did this over and over, leaving Kuroo gasping quietly and trying to stifle his moans by bringing his hand up to bite at it.

Akaashi stopped teasing him, and rolled the boxers down enough so he could easily remove the plug. He poured more lube on the plug and reached around Kuroo with his slicked-up fingers to prod more at Kuroo’s entrance.

Kuroo’s breathing hitched as Akaashi entered him, and he got lost in the sensations of being stretched and filled. The plug came back, but Akaashi was using it to fuck into him. Kuroo’s hips tried to move with Akaashi’s rhythm, but he was getting too close. He needed to tell Akaashi to stop.

Akaashi’s chuckle pulled Kuroo’s attention to his face, and he was confused until Akaashi said, “Quiet, Tetsu. It’s still the middle of the day.”

 _Oh._ _Oh no_.

“Keiji, stop stop stop stop stop.”

Akaashi stopped and drew back immediately. He looked at Kuroo, concern evident. “What’s wrong?”

Kuroo breathed deeply a few times and slurred out, “I…I was close. Didn’t wanna cum without you lettin’ me.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened, and he licked his lips. “Fuck, Tetsurou. That makes me want to ravage you more.”

Kuroo gulped, hearing the tinkling of the bell again. “I…am I allowed to cum?”

Keiji bit down on his bottom lip. “I hadn’t planned on it, but if you can keep quiet, I want you to.”

Kuroo nodded. “Give me a few. I’ll be ready.”

Akaashi smiled. He wiped Kuroo down with the washcloth, making sure the lube didn’t get on his pants. He fixed Kuroo’s boxers and cleaned himself up before putting the lube and washcloth back in his bookbag.

When he was finished with that, he drew Kuroo into a heated kiss. Kuroo’s hands trailed up and down Akaashi’s back as Akaashi’s hands gripped Kuroo’s hips tightly.

A few minutes later, Kuroo murmured that he was ready, and Akaashi dropped back down to his knees.

“Keiji—”

Akaashi hummed and one of his hands moved to cup Kuroo’s cock. The lace was soaked with precum, and Akaashi let out another chuckle.

“So naughty, Tetsu.”

Kuroo whined at the pressure Akaashi used to palm his cock. Akaashi’s hand slid up and pulled down the front of the lace boxers. A hum left Akaashi as Kuroo’s cock was released. He gripped him and brought Kuroo to his lips.

Akaashi’s tongue darted forward, and Kuroo’s breathing hitched again as his tongue lapped over Kuroo’s slit. Akaashi’s other hand moved behind Kuroo and tapped at the plug before sliding down to grab at Kuroo’s thigh. Soon, Kuroo was lost to the sensations of Akaashi’s hands and mouth.

Akaashi’s tongue swirled around him, lapping at his head before taking him inside his mouth. Kuroo moved his hand to his mouth again and bit down to stifle his moans as his other hand slid through Akaashi’s curls. He was sure to be careful of Akaashi’s glasses, not wanting to knock them off.

Akaashi’s mouth continued its ministrations: changing the pressure, pulling back to blow over his skin, and finally swallowing him down.

Kuroo came apart within moments. His bit his hand hard to muffle his groans as he clenched down on the plug and came.

When Kuroo was finished, he slumped back against the tree. Akaashi lapped up everything and tucked Kuroo back into his boxers then zipped him up in his slacks. The wet lace wasn’t the best sensation, but Kuroo didn’t have much choice.

Akaashi stood, licking at his lips before drawing Kuroo into a wet kiss. Unlike their heated kisses earlier, this one was sweeter. Languid. Loving.

Kuroo hummed, and Akaashi pulled back with a smile. His hand had been cupping Kuroo’s check and his thumb rubbed over Kuroo’s eyebrow. “I think I’ve kept you here long enough. Kenma will be waiting for you next.”

Kuroo nodded and took the folded-up piece of paper Akaashi handed him. “Love you.”

Akaashi gave him a quick peck. “Love you too. I’ll see you when you get back home with Kenma, okay?”

Kuroo smiled as he watched Akaashi walk away. Kuroo buttoned up his shirt and tucked it back into his pants, only to find that Akaashi took Kuroo’s suit jacket too. A huff left Kuroo. At least his nipples weren’t straining against the fabric anymore.

Opening the note, he found Kenma’s scrawl inside.

“Keiji probably wrecked you, so I guess I’ll go easy on you. Meet me at the old volleyball court.”

Well, Kenma wasn’t wrong. Akaashi had thoroughly ruined him. So much so that the plug was still giving him a sense of oversensitivity. It wasn’t comfortable, but Kuroo could still walk. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was nearing 13:00. It was a 10-minute walk, a 20-minute train ride, and then another 15-minute walk to the old volleyball court.

He started on his way and pulled out his phone to send Kenma a text.

“Leaving the park now. See you soon! <3”

His phone vibrated with a message alert after he got on the train. “See you soon”

A smile pulled at Kuroo’s lips. It was a good that he had time to recuperate on the way there. He didn’t think he could go another round quite yet, and if the theme of today was exhibition, then Kuroo guessed that Kenma’s surprise would be much of the same.

He only found out that he was wrong when he arrived at their old volleyball court.

A picnic blanket covered a patch of grass, and Kenma was curled up with their switch in their lap. There was a basket and a bottle of wine, and Kuroo ached at the surprise.

He walked over to Kenma, and when they looked up at him, he raised his eyebrow.

They smirked and reached out to tug him down. Kuroo went willingly and crouched in front of them to give them a kiss on their lips.

“Hey.”

“Hi. What’s your plan for me?”

Kenma rolled their eyes. “It’s a surprise. Sit.”

Kuroo did, and Kenma dug around in the basket. They pulled out two glasses and told Kuroo to pour some for each of them. Kuroo did so easily, while Kenma pulled out two dessert pastries. One was apple pie – obviously for Kenma – and the other was cheesecake for Kuroo.

Kuroo smiled as Kenma handed him the cheesecake. They ate and drank in peace, watching the water flow by them. When both were finished with their drinks and dessert, they stopped by Kuroo’s house to recycle the now empty wine bottle and say hello to his dad. Then, they walked to Kenma’s to say hello to their parents and dropped off the plates, blanket, and basket.

Before they left Kenma’s childhood home, Kenma pulled Kuroo up into their room. He pulled out a small box and handed it over to Kuroo.

“Happy birthday, Tetsurou.”

A smile tugged at Kuroo’s lips. “Open it now?”

Kenma shrugged. “I guess.”

They looked away as Kuroo opened it, and Kuroo’s breath caught in his throat when he saw what was inside. Tickets, three of them to Bokuto’s game in Poland next week. “How did you manage this?”

Kuroo’s voice was in awe, and he felt love swell within him. They all had very busy schedules, but in his hands were tickets: one for himself, one for Akaashi, and one for Kenma. That must mean Akaashi and Kenma’s schedules were clear.

Before Kuroo could ask, Kenma spoke up. “I talked with your boss…I told him if he let you have four days off next week, we could get some advertisement shots of the MSBY in action on the court…and you’ll probably have to interview them during or after the game…maybe I should have asked you if you wanted—”

Before they could finish, Kuroo pulled them in for a kiss. Barely pulling away, his lips brushed theirs as he murmured, “I love it. Thank you, Kenma.”

Kenma’s lips curled into a smile as they gave him a quick peck back. “We need to get going now, though. Keiji and Kou are waiting for us at home. They texted me after we left your dad’s, and they’re ready for us.”

Kuroo was reminded yet again of how much his partners loved him. He straightened and tucked Kenma’s gift into their shoulder bag, then took said shoulder bag to carry.

Kenma rolled their eyes at him, but they grabbed his hand as they walked to the train station. The train was crowded; it was nearing the time everyone was getting off school and work. Kenma stepped close into Kuroo’s space, not liking how crowded the train was.

Kuroo shuffled both of them to a corner in the train car, keeping Kenma pressed to his front so they wouldn’t be overwhelmed.

He should have known better, the little flirt.

Kuroo knew their stop wasn’t for approximately 40 minutes. He stared out the window when he wasn’t looking at Kenma.

They were really pretty, and Kuroo admired their beauty.

When Kuroo’s gaze slid to look out the window, he felt pressure on his side. He glanced to the sides of him, expecting to see someone. The business men and women around them weren’t facing Kuroo, and many were on their phones. That’s when he looked down at Kenma.

Kenma’s hands were gripping his shirt, a smile playing at their lips.

 _Fuck_.

Kuroo had let his guard down. Kenma’s note had lulled him into a false sense of security. When they didn’t attempt anything untoward at Kuroo’s childhood home and their own childhood home, Kuroo thought that would be it. No more teasing until they were at home with Bokuto and Akaashi.

He should have known better.

Kenma went on their tiptoes to whisper in Kuroo’s ear. “Relax. I won’t do anything that will draw attention to us.”

Thank fuck. Kuroo did _not_ want to get arrested on his birthday.

Kenma went back down so they weren’t on their tiptoes anymore; their hands tracing light patterns over Kuroo’s torso. Kuroo had to admit it felt nice. After they’d eaten and drunk wine, Kuroo had begun to feel the pulse of desire. It had cooled when they visited his dad and Kenma’s parents – awkward could only begin to describe how he felt – but now that desire was surging back in him. He had been very much aware this entire day of the lace on his skin, the plug inside of him, and the collared bell underneath the collar of his shirt.

Kuroo was lucky his button up shirt hid his collar and the bell well enough that he could traverse through the city freely, but fuck if he didn’t want to hear it ring and alert everyone on this train that Kuroo was loved.

Of course, he still didn’t want to get caught, so he was relieved when Kenma kept their touches fairly innocent. They were sliding their hands over Kuroo’s abs, up to his pecs and down again. They thumbed at his nipples, and Kuroo bit back a quiet hiss. Akaashi’s earlier abuse had left them sensitive, and Kenma was bound determined to get them to peak again.

After the second stop, more people had entered into the train, and bodies were literally pressing Kuroo into Kenma. He could see their anxiety, but he tilted their head up to focus only on him. A smile tugged their lips up, and Kuroo stepped closer into their space.

That’s when Kenma decided to get more devious. The light touches on Kuroo’s sore nipples ceased. Kenma trailed his hands down Kuroo’s sides and dipped inside his waistband to grab his pants and pull Kuroo’s hips forward into their own.

They hummed in contentment before sliding one hand over Kuroo’s slowly growing bulge and palming him through his slacks. A whimper escaped Kuroo, but the background noise of the train around them was too loud for anyone but Kenma to hear Kuroo.

Kenma’s fingers widened to slide over the sides of Kuroo’s bulge, and Kuroo swore he felt weak in the knees.

Kuroo tightened his grip on the shoulder bag, and he reached out to hold Kenma’s other hand. Kenma let him, but they kept up their ministrations, stroking him through his pants. Occasionally palming him. Sliding up and down his thighs. Reaching up to flick a nipple. Back to stroking him.

Kuroo heard his own breathing quicken, and he swore that everyone else on the train heard it too. He was self-aware of the body heat surrounding them. Of the people sitting and standing around them. Of Kenma’s hands driving him insane. Of Kenma’s lips pressing a peck against his own.

Oh.

Kuroo blinked a few times to clear his vision. Kenma smiled at him and pulled on his hand that they had clasped in their own.

“Our stop is next.”

Oh. Kuroo straightened. When had he leaned down into Kenma’s space?

He self-assessed and realized there was no way in hell he would be able to walk through the streets in his condition. Luckily for him, the sun had set during their train ride, and it was dark as they walked the streets to their house.

Kenma stuck close to his side, leaning their head against Kuroo’s chest with Kuroo’s arm slung around their shoulders.

Kuroo knew he had a stupid grin on his face, but he also felt the rising desire. He wondered what Akaashi and Bokuto had planned for him at home. Kenma definitely had some part in it, and he couldn’t wait to see how it played out.

They entered the genkan, but the lights were off everywhere except for the bedroom. Light streamed out into the hallway, then Bokuto popped his head out from the bedroom doorway. He grinned when he saw Kuroo and Kenma. “Tetsu! Ken! You’re back!”

He came out, clad in only pajama pants, and promptly tackled Kuroo into a hug. Kuroo laughed and wrapped his arms around Bokuto then pulled him in for a kiss.

“Hey, Kou!”

When Bokuto pulled out of their hug, Akaashi stepped up with a smile and pulled him into a warm embrace. He was wearing a t-shirt and leggings. Decidedly relaxed and comfortable. Kuroo pecked him on the lips before releasing him from their embrace.

Kenma had disappeared, and Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “So, what’s the plan? I was surprised when none of you stayed with me the entire day today.”

Akaashi and Bokuto glanced at each other, but neither said a word. Instead, Akaashi led Kuroo into their kitchen and turned on the light. Kuroo’s eyes widened at the meal laid out on the dining table.

“Well, I wanted to cook you your favorites, but I didn’t want you to have to stay in the house all day!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Oh! And I have to give you your present!” He wandered back into their bedroom, but came back shortly with an envelope. “Happy birthday, Tetsurou! I love you.”

Kuroo smiled and took the envelope. He opened it and was slightly confused by what was inside. It was a receipt. Then, he noticed what the receipt was for.

“Kou, you didn’t—”

“No takebacks!” Bokuto exclaimed. “I know you’ve been saving up to replace the net and balls for the kiddos you’ve taken up coaching. When I talked with coach about where I could find some, he got me a discount!”

Love swelled yet again in Kuroo’s chest, and he pulled Bokuto into a sweet kiss. “Thank you, Koutarou. I love it.”

A grin flashed on Bokuto’s face. “Now, let’s eat!”

Kenma arrived back in the dining room, wearing a set of their favorite fleece pajamas with the Pac-Man design on them.

Kuroo raised another eyebrow. “Am I allowed to change?”

Two deadpan and one enthusiastic “No” were his answer.

Chuckling, Kuroo rolled his eyes and washed his hands before sitting down at the table. He was spoiled as his partners doted on him, feeding him bites of food, running their hands through his hair, and giving him kisses whenever he asked.

They also left trails of desire burning through Kuroo’s body. Kenma caressed his neck and purposefully jingled the bell on the collar after they opened Kuroo’s top two buttons. Akaashi brushed at his nipples when he was leaning across him to grab more rice. Bokuto trailed his hand over Kuroo’s inner thighs, teasingly close to his cock when he fed Kuroo some grilled mackerel.

They were all driving him mad, but Kuroo was basking in the attention. Once dinner was eaten and dishes were washed and put away, Kuroo found himself standing in the bedroom doorway. He was being watched by three sets of eyes and three sets of devious looks. Kuroo could only let himself fall to be caught by them.

They pulled him onto the bed and surrounded him on all sides. Bokuto was to his left, and Akaashi was to his right while Kenma sat on his hips. Bokuto, ever enthusiastic, was occupying Kuroo’s mouth with delicious, filthy kisses.

Akaashi was unbuttoning Kuroo’s shirt, further revealing the garter belt he wore underneath. Kenma worked his pants off, leaving Kuroo clad only in the lingerie and stockings.

Kuroo opened his legs when Kenma slipped between them, shivering at the touch of lube that poured over his skin and dripped down around the plug. Kenma worked on reapplying the lube, shifting the plug in and out of Kuroo, causing moans to spill from his mouth as Bokuto’s kissed down his throat and nudged the bell.

It was Akaashi that caught his attention though as he danced his fingers over Kuroo’s sides. Kuroo was ticklish, and he squealed out a laugh that had all of his partners chuckling at him.

Akaashi looked unabashed as he said, “Sorry.”

Kuroo couldn’t fault him, and he pulled Akaashi to him for a heated kiss.

Bokuto worked his way down Kuroo’s body, pausing to lap at his nipples before kissing down to mouth at Kuroo’s cock. The sensation of a tongue licking him through lace was something else, and Kuroo was moaning again.

The plug was being pulled out slowly, and Kuroo turned hazy eyes down to see Kenma place the plug on a towel they had laid on the ground.

Akaashi turned Kuroo’s head toward him, and he asked, “Who do you want?”

Kuroo’s face heated at the question. “All of you? Not at the same time, but…well…maybe you and Kenma at the same time, after Kou?”

Bokuto was the thickest and taking his cock was always an experience. He would be able to stretch Kuroo out nicely in preparation for taking Akaashi and Kenma.

Akaashi’s lips pulled up into a smile as he nodded. Bokuto must have heard their conversation, because he shifted himself so that he was between Kuroo’s legs now. He pulled the lingerie down just far enough that Kuroo’s head was out and gave a suck, golden eyes looking up at Kuroo.

A groan fell from Kuroo’s lips as his head fell back. He heard Bokuto chuckle before his hand pushed against Kuroo’s thighs spreading his legs open further, hands trailing up to circle around Kuroo’s hips.

The sound of foil ripping amped up Kuroo’s anticipation, and moments later he felt Bokuto prodding at his entrance. Bokuto’s fingers entered him first, spreading him open and lubing him up. Bokuto must have felt impatient because he asked Kuroo if he felt like he was prepped enough. After having the plug spreading him open all day, Kuroo could definitely say that he was ready.

Bokuto slowly sank into him moments later, both groaning at the pressure. As Bokuto let him adjust, Kenma pulled him in for a kiss full of tongue and teeth while Akaashi’s fingers trailed over Kuroo’s lace-clad cock.

Kuroo shivered at the multiple sensations. Then, Bokuto drew back and snapped his hips forward again. Kuroo cried out, pre-cum dribbling onto his stomach. He heard Akaashi and Kenma’s soft laughter, and Akaashi’s fingers trailed through Kuroo’s pre-cum only to offer it up to Bokuto. Bokuto’s mouth opened and Akaashi slid his fingers inside.

Fuck, but Kuroo wanted to keep that memory in his brain forever.

Bokuto lapped at Akaashi’s fingers, sucking on them while keeping a steady pace pumping into Kuroo. Kuroo’s attention was focused on them until Kenma pinched his nipple, drawing another cry from his lips.

They smiled at him, and Kuroo’s face flushed further. They kept circling their fingers around his nipple, pinching and pulling at random moments. Bokuto was still pounding into him, and Akaashi had returned to stroking his cock. It was perfect.

It was all too much.

Kuroo came with a stuttering gasp, hearing the tinkling of a bell as he tipped over and came back to his senses. Bokuto was slumped next to him on the bed, dragging his fingers through Kuroo’s hair and smiling lazily at him. Bokuto must have gotten off too, because he was soft lying next to Kuroo.

Kuroo smiled back and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

A gasp pulled Kuroo’s attention to Kenma and Akaashi. His eyes widened as he took in the sight.

Akaashi was panting as Kenma lightly stroked over his cock. They were quite a picture. Kenma was straddling Akaashi’s thighs, leaning forward onto his chest as their hands worked over his cock. Kenma’s own member lay neglected as Akaashi was bracing himself back against the bed. Kuroo kind of wanted to lick them both. He wasn’t used to being the center focus in the bedroom, and he missed giving his attentions to someone else.

He sat up and crawled over behind Kenma. He wrapped his arms around them and reached down to trail his fingers over them. They hissed in a breath then let out a sigh. “Kuro.”

Kuroo hummed, but he kept up his ministrations for a moment.

Akaashi panted out his question before Kuroo could completely have his fun. “Still want…both…of us?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. Oh, yeah. He nodded vigorously and stopped trailing his hands over Kenma.

They rearranged themselves so that Kuroo was in the middle and straddling Akaashi’s hips and Kenma was behind him. Akaashi and Kenma had rolled on condoms, and Kuroo braced himself on Akaashi’s shoulders as Kenma reached under him to guide Akaashi inside.

A groan fell from Kuroo from the sensitivity, but he adjusted quickly with Akaashi thumbing at his nipples and Kenma sucking kisses into his neck and back.

Kuroo’s cock was filling again, and Akaashi chuckled when he noticed. “Very naughty, Tetsu.”

“You tease me so much, Keiji.”

Their banter was cut short when Akaashi rolled his hips up into Kuroo, and Kuroo’s mouth fell open on a silent exhale.

He felt Kenma’s fingers prodding at him, stretching him open even more, spreading lube with their fingers.

Kuroo rolled his hips down, chasing the sensation of Akaashi’s cock and Kenma’s fingers filling him. The tinkling of the bell sounded, and Akaashi started kissing his neck, leaving little nips and licks all over.

Akaashi’s hands were gripping Kuroo’s hips, holding him firmly. One hand, though, reached to pull Kuroo’s boxers down, releasing Kuroo from his lingerie. A heady rush swept over Kuroo. He didn’t realize how much pressure the lace put on him until it was gone.

Kenma had slipped in two more fingers, and Kuroo rocked his hips down to chase the sensation of being incredibly full. He was surprised Akaashi hadn’t come yet, but Akaashi did have the most stamina out of all of them.

Then, he felt Kenma’s blunt tip prod at him. Kuroo inhaled a sharp breath, and Kenma’s hands smoothed over Kuroo’s back and shoulders. “Relax, Kuro.”

Kuroo nodded and breathed a few deep breaths, relaxing his muscles as he calmed down.

Then, he rolled his hips down, taking Akaashi and Kenma into him. The pressure was insane, and he heard both Akaashi and Kenma cry out a little. Kuroo was momentarily struck dumb, adjusting to the stretch of two of his partners in him.

Incredibly, the sound of a camera going off was what pulled Kuroo from his daze. He glanced around and found Bokuto with a heated gaze, clicking pictures from a few different angles.

Kuroo groaned, and he reached his hand out to get Bokuto to come over and join them.

Bokuto came easily after a more pictures, and Kuroo pulled him into a heated kiss. Being surrounded like this gave him the security to roll his hips again, leaving Akaashi and Kenma gasping. He settled into a rhythm that was quickly derailed when Akaashi and Kenma both took over, sliding into him in alternating paces, not letting him get adjusted to the rhythm.

It was overwhelming, and even though Kuroo had just orgasmed, he came within minutes. Kenma followed after him, slumping forward onto his back with Akaashi following shortly behind, dragging Kuroo into a kiss as he panted out his release.

Bokuto grinned at the three of them. “That was quite a show.”

They chuckled at Bokuto’s exclamation, and Kuroo dragged Bokuto over to him for another kiss. He palmed Bokuto’s cock and stroked him lightly. Kenma poured him some lube, and Kuroo was able to wrap his hand around Bokuto properly as he sped up his strokes, teasing over the head, and grasping Bokuto firmly.

Bokuto groaned into his mouth as he shot off his release minutes later. Kuroo smiled into the kiss and continued stroking until Bokuto was fully spent.

The clean up didn’t take too long. Apparently, while Bokuto had been preparing dinner, Akaashi and Kenma had been prepared for the aftermath. Freshly washed bedsheets were put onto the bed, pillow cases were changed, and the soiled bedsheets and pillowcases were thrown into the laundry room for future washing.

They took turns cleaning each other up, Bokuto cleaned up Kuroo as Akaashi cleaned up Kenma and vice versa. Kuroo was finally able to strip out of the – now ruined – lingerie. He had a feeling he would be gifted some more in the future, or at least buying his own.

The four rehydrated before collapsing into a cuddle pile on the bed. Bokuto spooned Kenma while Kenma spooned Kuroo and Kuroo hugged Akaashi to him.

“Thank you again for today. It was surprising and wonderful. I love you guys so much.”

Kisses were rained down on him for his sentimental words, but soon enough each of them drifted off to sleep, warm and content and utterly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more plot in this than I wanted but I cannot physically stop myself from adding in those little details. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
